Marauding Professors
by Zuvie Girl
Summary: Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus are invited to teach at Hogwarts for a year after they graduate. They accept, and the year is filled with fun and chaos due to the Marauders. Also look for some Lily and James shipping.
1. Attack of the Owls

**Chapter One: Attack of the Owls**

James Potter woke up to an angry brown owl pecking at his window.

He groped for his glasses and put them on. Running a hand through his messy black hair, he walked over to the window.

Watching the owl fly off, he walked over to the bed. Sitting down he turned the thick parchment over and saw the seal he never expected to see again. He saw the seal of his old school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He read the letter in shock; it was from his old teacher, Minerva McGonagall.

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
I am writing this in amazement, for I'm not quite sure I ever want to spend another year with you. Three other teachers and myself will be visiting foreign wizarding schools during the next year. Professor Dumbledore suggested that we recruit younger teachers for the year. Seeing as you are just out of school, you would indeed qualify as young. We are asking you to come back to Hogwarts to teach Charms. I trust that you will soon learn of who the other three teachers are. We await your return owl.  
Minerva McGonagall_

James just sat there. Him, a teacher. And he had thought that he was done with anything to do with Hogwarts. Except, of course, his friends and Lily Evans...

He was brought out of his daydreams when another owl flew in his window.

He glanced at the envelope and quickly opened it. The writing was the tidy script of Lily Evans.

_Hi James!  
I just wanted to tell you that I will be going back to Hogwarts! McGonagall wants me to teach! I really want to go, I was asked to teach Potions! McGongall said there were three others, all young, that were going to teach. She said I would find out who they were soon. Oh, James, are you one of them? I bet you are! You're probably ecstatic right now. You get to spend another whole year with me. If you think for a second that makes me happy, then you're dead wrong, Potter! Thought you'd like to know,  
Lily_

'Wow,' thought James. 'She guessed me. Ecstatic? I get to spend another year with Lily Evans, why would I be ecstatic? Aw, whatever. I'm ecstatic, amazed, grateful, and LUCKY!!! Ha! Wonder who else it is...'

Once again, James was interrupted by an owl. "Yes!" he cried as he ripped open the letter from his best friend, Sirius Black.

Prongs 

_You will never guess what I just got. Okay, maybe you will. Hope you're as surprised as me, because if not you might need to be the second Marauder to be disowned. I know my best mate. You're surprised. Hey, I always knew McGonagall loved me! She invited me back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for a year. She claims she'll be overseas, but I don't buy it. Dumbledore loves us too. But I bet you can't wait because you quite possibly get to spend another year in close contact with a certain ill tempered, red-haired, Lily Evans. Us Marauders will sure take Hogwarts by storm, right Prongsie? Oh, yeah, I've got a good idea that Moony got McGongall's class, just a hunch though. You, me, and Moony. But we disowned Pettigrew, so we've got an opening. How 'bout Evans, huh? We need to go face to face. You set it up, mate._

Padfoot 

Before James could even think about Sirius' jumbled letter, a final owl flew through the window. James opened it and, true to Sirius' word, read a letter from his other friend, Remus Lupin.

'_Lo James,_

_Hope you're having a good summer, mate. Recent events may have spoiled it, or brought it to new and greater heights for you. McGonagall asked me to teach Transfiguration for the year, and said that three other young people would be teaching along with me. I hear from a little birdie, nope sorry, a little doggy, that Sirius and Lily will be teaching along with us. So, has your life sunk to new lows, or risen to an all time high? What's tilting the scale more, mate, another year at the cursed school, or another year with a certain red head? Anyway, I've got to go and get ready; it's full moon, you know._

Remus 

James just sat there marveling. He got to spend another year with the always-beautiful Lily Evans, his flower. Forget Paddy and Moony, his mind was on Lily, and on Lily alone.

Coming to his senses, James frantically grabbed a quill, parchment, and ink.

_Sirius, Remus, and my Darling Lily Flower,_

_Looks like we're in for another interesting year at Hogwarts. The Marauders (minus one, temporarily) will have rule of the school, again. Stupid move on Dumbledore's part if you ask me._

_Sirius---You are a good guesser, mate. Surprised, yes, and pleasantly at that._

_Remus----Forget spoiled, buddy, my summer has risen to an ultimate high. Oh, and good luck with you furry little problem._

_Lily, Lily, Lily---You happen to be a good guesser also, don't you? And was it just me, or did I catch a hint of a lie in your letter? I happen to think you are happy about this little._

_Right, so we do need to go face to face with this. How about, we meet at the Leaky Cauldron at oh…6:00pm tomorrow night. I'll arrange something with Tom so we can get a private room. I'll be looking forward to it, trust me._

James 

He copied the same letter twice and sent one off to Lily, Sirius, and Remus.

As he watched to owls fly into the distance, he collapsed onto his bed, a few simple thoughts running through his mind.

I get to go back to Hogwarts…great.

I get to take points from the nasty Slytherins. Hahaha.

I get to take points away from the nasties along with Padfoot and Moony. Double hahaha.

And, oh yeah! I get to spend another year with my sweet darling, lovely, beautiful, Lily flower. And boy will I enjoy it.


	2. Maruaders Meet Up

Chapter Two: Marauders Meet Up 

Lily Evans was fretting. She was supposed to be at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour. There were about ten discarded outfits thrown on the bed.

She looked in the mirror. 'This will have to do,' she thought. A black, knee-length, leather skirt went perfectly with the emerald top.

She brushed her red hair and pulled it into a low ponytail.

'Wait a second. Why am I dressing up so much? It's just Potter and his minions. Just stupid Potter and his stupid stuck-up ego. Aww, who am I kidding, I just like to look nice.'

With a shake of her head, Lily apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Morning, Tom. Could I please go to Mr. Potter's room? Lily said to the bartender.

"But of course, Miss Evans. You're the first to arrive. Please come with me," the man said, leading her to room seven.

Lily walked in and looked at her watch: 5:55. Where are they?

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Evans?" came Sirius' voice.

"Whatever, Black. Come in," she said.

He walked in, looked up, and stared. A low whistle escaped him.

"Stop ogling, Black. It's not like you've never seen a girl before. I know for a fact that's actually a hobby of yours," said Lily in disgust.

"You clean up nice, Evans. But for who?" he challenged.

"Myself. I like to look nice every once in a while," she retorted.

Sirius was about the come back again, when a voice said, "Knock, knock"

Lily spun around. "Remus, you're late. Oh, you look sick, too. Is everything all right?"

Indeed he did look sick. He was pale and tired looking, and he had bruises on his arms.

"Peachy keen, Evans. He's just fine," said Sirius.

"I'm sure that Lily asked me, Padfoot. Not you," said a quiet Remus.

Sirius scowled and looked away as Remus said, "He's right though, Lily. I'm just fine. Dressed up for a certain someone, eh?"

"Not you too," huffed Lily. "I like looking nice!"

"And, boy, do I like it too," said a voice from the doorway.

There stood James, who had his hand in his hair the second he saw Lily.

"Potter," said a curt Lily, as Sirius leapt at James and clapped him on the shoulders, whispering to him.

"Aww, Lils," he whined. "What happed to 'Hi James!'?"

She smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about-" but she was cut off as James kissed her on the cheek.

She stiffened, relaxed, then pushed away from him.

"Will you go out with me, Lils?" he asked.

"Nope. Can we please get started?"

"Fine. I've got DADA, Prongs has Charms, Lils has Potions, and Remy has Transfiguration. Do we want to take the jobs?" said Sirius.

"Yes," said James.

"Is it that easy, you jerk? If we take them, it means another year of close contact with you lot. Considering I've go no other job line up, though, I'm planning on taking this offer," said Lily.

"She's right," agreed Remus. "This could prove interesting. But I'm in. Sirius?"

"You know it Remy!" he said.

Remus conjured writing materials and wrote a quick letter.

_Professor McGongall,_

Lily, James, Sirius, and I all agree to take the jobs. We'll take the Hogwarts Express if it's okay with you. See you on September first.

Remus Lupin 

He sent it off with a conjured owl.

"Excellent, now on to more important matters," said James.

"Right. And those would be what?" asked Lily.

"The Marauders. And you I suppose. You see, we disowned Pettigrew. He's a little to slow for our liking, so he's out of the picture, for now, at least. But that leaves an open place in our little group. Considering the fact that we're all going to Hogwarts, Lily, do you want to be an official Marauder?" explained James.

"What?" she asked.

"Gee, Lils, you know nothing when it comes to non-school smarts. You're useless. An official Marauder gets the glory of being called a Marauder. They get in on Marauder pranks, and they help each other with problems only they know about," Sirius said.

James shot him a disgusted look at the insults to Lily. "So Lils, do you want to be a Marauder?"

"Oh, well, seeing as I don't really have much choice, yes."

Remus laid out the Map. "Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs have invited you to join them. Do you solemnly swear you are up to no good? Do you pledge to help your fellow Marauders with their problems? And do you vow to make life miserable for the people commonly referred to as 'Slytherins?"

"I do," said Lily.

James took his wand, pricked Lily's finger, and sent to drop of blood into the map. "Congratulations Lily."

"So, you want to learn about our problems, Lily?" asked Remus, who at her nod continued. "Well, James and Sirius have lots of problems really, most of them you already know about. But they're Animagi. James is a stag, earning him the name Prongs, and Sirius is a dog, making him Padfoot. I'm not Animagus, but I transform. Lily, I'm a werewolf, making me Moony." 

"Wow. Okay, that makes sense," she said.

"Yeah, and actually Lils, it's getting late, and I shouldn't be out late if I'm peaky like this. Good bye guys," said Remus getting up and leaving.

"Um, I'm going to make sure he gets home okay," said Sirius with a devious look in his eyes. "See you."

"Muffliato," whispered James. "Lils, Paddy is outside the door listening, or trying to listen actually. Oh, and by the way, Evans, you're looking good today."

"Eat your heart out, Potter," Lily replied.

"Do you like me, Lils? Because I'm madly in love with you. And reading your letter and seeing you like this leads me to believe that you've got some feelings for me as well," said James.

"Aww, James," she said.

"Say it again," he demanded.

"Say what?"

"My name!"

She looked at him in exasperation. "James. James, I honestly might have some feelings for you."

He smiled, ruffled his hair, and kissed her again. This kiss was longer and stayed relaxed through out the whole thing.

"Hey, Evans? Do you want to go out with me?" he asked.

"Sure," Lily replied, hesitantly.

"Sure?!"

"Sure! But none of your friends can know about this. They'll never let us hear the end of it, or actually enjoy it for that matter."

"Agreed. Hey, want to hear something interesting?"

"Sure."

He kissed her again and undid the soundproofing spell. He then apparated, and apparently landed on top of Sirius, who had been waiting at the door.

"How's home Sirius?" James asked.

"Why you little- You had better run," growled Sirius.

"Crap. All right, I'll run. Good night Lils!"

Sounds of pounding feet met her ears and she smiled. Shaking her head, she apparated back home.


	3. Return to Hogwarts

Chapter Three: Return to Hogwarts 

Sirius Black rolled over in bed and groaned. He couldn't believe it, he was actually going back to school, and willingly this time.

Groggily, he pulled on robes and shook out his hair.

He gathered his trunk, his teaching bag, (why did he have a teaching bag?) and his owl.

With a pop, he arrived at Platform 9 ¾ , looking right at the old steam engine.

"Hey! Sirius! Over here!" came a voice above all the other voices.

He looked and saw James standing on his trunk, waving his arms. Grabbing his things, he made his way through the crowd to James, to find Lily and Remus sitting on their trunks next to him.

"Evans! Moony! Prognsie! Long time no see. What's going on?" he asked.

"Let's see," said James. "Lils and Remy are about to fall asleep, and we've got our old compartment reserved."

"Excellent. Maybe we should actually get on the train then," suggested Sirius, his voice incredibly sarcastic.

"Right. Oi, wake up! No? Aguamenti!"

Lily shrieked and jumped up, then dried herself off. Remus stood up slowly, also drying off.

"I don't think they can get the trolleys, mate," said Sirius, laughing.

"Right." Grabbing both his and Lily's trolleys, James dragged them to the train. Sirius followed lugging the other trolleys and Lily and Remus brought up the rear, stumbling over their own feet.

Once on the train, the two conscious people wrestled the trunks into the overheads.

They sat down and look around. Lily was next to James, asleep on the seat. Silently se scooted against him. At this James grinned like a maniac to Sirius. Remus was asleep, sitting up. Sirius rolled his eyes.

Several minutes-actually about an hour-into the ride, the cabin door opened, to admit a Hufflepuff Prefect.

Remus and Lily both woke up. As she looked up at him, James smiled and said, "Hey, Lils." Then he changed his target to the Prefect. "Who are you?' he asked angrily.

"Nope. The question is who are you? Not students, so obviously you're not allowed on the train. Who are you?" he asked again.

Remus spoke up, "May we please speak to the Head Boy or Girl? Send them down."

The boy ran off, and several minutes later, the Head Girl poked her head in. She was a Gryffindor named Kathleen Shaw.

"Lily!" she squealed. "And Remus, and Sirius, and James! What are you doing here?"

Lily winced and said with a yawn, "Morning Kat. The four of us are going to be teaching this year. Could you please keep people away from this compartment?"

"Okay, no problem. See you at school, Professors," she said as she walked out the door.

Sirius stopped her. "Nope, Lily lied. We've decided we missed school too much, so we wanted to come and do it again."

Kathleen giggled and shut the door. Sirius wore a triumphant grin on his face. So did James. Lily had fallen asleep again, this time using his leg as a pillow.

Finally, they arrived at the Hogsmeade station. Sirius was busy poking Remus to try and wake him up.

"Lils? Lils? Lily, wake up. We're here," James was saying softly.

Sirius poked Remus one last time, got a grunt of pain, and shouted, "Oi, Evans! Wakey wakey!"

She scowled, then looked up. "Hi James."

He smiled and they all got off the train. Instead of taking the carriages, they apparated to the school gates, and walked into the Great Hall once again.

"Excellent! Come, come you four. Up here," cried Dumbledore from the Head Table. "Hurry, now, you'll be run over by students soon."

They reached the staff table and each took and empty seat. Lily fell asleep again.

"Lils!" James elbowed her, as the first students arrived in the Great Hall.

Soon there was no chance of Lily falling back asleep. The Hall was filled with noisy chatter which all stopped as Hagrid led the first years in.

Dumbledore performed the Sorting that year, and all went well. There were five new Gryffindors that year.

Dumbldore stood up and did his speech, ending on, "And now, I'd like to introduce our new teachers. You older students may recognize them."

"First off, Professor Remus Lupin will be teaching Transfiguration." There was a good deal of polite applause, and a few boos from certain green clad individuals.

"Professor Sirius Black will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts to you this year." The Hall erupted. Sirius grinned and waved, soaking in the attention.

Dumbledore, on seeing Sirius' applause said, "Please save your applause for our last two for after they have both been introduced. Professor James Potter will be teaching Charms, and Professor Lily Evans will be teaching Potions."

Madness broke out. Thundering applause, stomping, chanting, and a table full of boos and hisses rained down on them. James caught Lily's eye, and shrugged, clearly enjoying the attention.

Food appeared on the plates. Sirius and James both took oversized spoonfuls of everything on the table.

"Remus, do they eat at home, or do they starve until they get back to school?" Lily asked, her eyebrows raised in disgust.

"They eat all right. That's all they ever do. Pigs aren't they? Well, Sirius eats like a dog, actually, but James is a pig," he replied.

As she scooped small portions of food onto her plate, Sirius called out, "Lils! Grab some more. It's gonna got to waste!"

She laughed as Dumbledore leaned in and said, "Sirius, just two things. One, you are a teacher for God's sake. And two, do stop pestering Lily."

Her grin turned into a scowl as James reached for another chicken leg. "You're going to eat that too?" she asked.

"Nope, but you are," he said, dropping it onto her plate.

"James," said Dumbledore. "The same goes for you. Knock it off, both of you." 

Soon after, he dismissed the students. As they ran out of the Hall, he held the four new professors back.

"You know where your respective offices and rooms are, I'm sure. You'll find your belongings there already." At this, he whispered a password and gave a key to each of them. "Sirius and James, please try to get some sleep. You do have to teach tomorrow. Good night."

Lily turned to leave and knocked over Sirius, who cursed on the way down. Quickly, she found her rooms.

Already in her nightgown, she was at her office desk, reviewing lessons plans.

The portrait swung open, but nobody came in. Shrugging she cleared her desk and shut the portrait, and turned to unlock her bedroom. Then she heard it.

"Lilly, we need to tell you something."

"Come and find us, Evans."

Grabbing her wand and thinking, 'Accio James' Cloak', the Invisibility Cloak soared to her, revealing James and Sirius, both grinning and grabbing for the cloak.

"What?" she stormed as she grabbed a bathrobe and threw it around herself. "What are you doing in my room?"

"We, uh, just wanted to say-," Sirius managed before being cut off.

"Will you go out with me Lils?" asked James with a wink.

"Ugh! No! Say what you wanted to say, and then leave!"

"Okay, good night," said James, turning to leave. "Can I have my cloak back?"

"NO!" she screamed, "Not yet! Sirius, leave! I'd like to speak with James alone."

He left and James quickly sealed and soundproofed the room.

"Sorry about saying no again," Lily said.

"I know you are," said James, kissing her.

"Why'd you come?" she demanded.

"You left before I could say good night, and we heard Dumbledore tell you your password. So I decided to come and tell you good night, but was stopped by an idiot with a map," James explained.

"Fine, take your cloak and don't do that again!" she said.

"Good night Lils," he said with a kiss.

"'Night James. Sorry 'bout this," she said.

"About what Lils?" he asked, confused. Then he went flying though the air and out the door, landing in a crumpled heap on top of Sirius.

"That!" Lily cried before throwing the two of them out the portrait hole and going to bed.


	4. In Class Again, Part 1

Chapter Four: In Class Again, Part 1 

Remus woke up on the chair in his office. He hoped the other Marauders had been as tired as he was.

He was running late, too. He magicked himself clean and conjured a breakfast French toast, eggs, and pumpkin juice.

Feeling refreshed, Remus threw his notes into a bag and bolted fore the classroom.

He ran right into Lily.

"Crap. Oh, sorry Lily. What's wrong?" he said, helping her up.

"Nothing. I actually came to ask you the same thing," she said.

"Oh, I'm fine. Slept in a little. Too late fore breakfast. Look, sorry Lily, but I really have to run, I'm going to be late," Remus said.

"Okay, I'll leave. I just wanted to make sure everything was fun. Good luck," she said, walking away.

'Darn it,' Remus thought as he walked to class. 'I made Lily mad and I'm late. Lily mad is worse than being late though. Crap.'

He got to his classroom and pushed through a group of first years to unlock the door. "Okay, okay, move on in, lets go."

After they sat down and Remus took role, he said, "Right. Transfiguration is complex magic, probably the most complex you'll ever face. There's object transformations, animal transformations, and lastly human transformations. Please read the first chapter in Transfiguration Basics, and take notes."

He sat at his desk and looked up. "Yes, Miss…?"

"Hollint, sir. What if we've already read it?" asked the little girl.

"Have you taken notes on it?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, and on the whole book. I've got them if you want to see them," she said.

"Ah, no that's okay, Miss Hollint. Just uh, you can read or journal or something. Just please stay quiet."

"Yes, sir," she said, taking out a book.

'And I thought the world was only big enough for one Lily Evans figure.'

"For homework, I would like an outline from each of you that describes Transfiguration as a whole, the three types of Transfiguration, and then I would like at least five examples of each. Essay format please, and if you need it, the directions are on the board. Copy them down if you think you'll forget. Class dismissed," Remus said.

After all the kids had left, Remus took his bag and locked the classroom. Then he headed to the staff room.

"'Lo Remus," said James from a corner chair.

"Hey Prongs. Lily, I'm sorry for brushing- Oh my God Prongs, what's wrong?" Remus said.

"Nothing, Moony. Did something stupid late last night. That's all. I'm tired," James said with a yawn.

"You weren't there, Paddy?" Remus asked Sirius, who was practically bouncing off the walls.

"I was there. I was so there right, Lils? Crap. Coffee is a wonderful drink, did you guys know that?" he replied, seeing his mistake in mentioning Lily.

"Lily, what did the maniacs do to you last night? Lily?" Remus asked, but Lily was asleep against a chair.

"Aw, leave it Remy. We wanted to- okay mate- I wanted to say good night," said James sheepishly.

"I've got to go soon, Prongs. Will you tell Lily that-" Remus said.

"What Remus?" asked Lily with a yawn.

"Hey, Lily. Sorry I ran off on you. And for knocking you over," he said.

"You knocked her over?" raged James, suddenly awake.

"James, stop! He was in a hurry and he said sorry," Lily cried, as Remus walked off with a wave.

"What's up with you Lils?" Sirius asked, as James shook his head.

"Let's see, Sirius. I have spent too much time in your presence, yours too James! I'm actually taking my job seriously, unlike one person in this room, who should be leaving soon. I was sleeping badly as is, and two idiots decide to sneak into my room invisible!" she screamed.

"I think I'm gonna go now," said Sirius.

"Good!" yelled both James and Lily.

"Lils, do you have the morning off?" At her nod, James continued. "You mad at me Lils?"

"Not you, usually. Sirius more than anyone else. Last night would have been sweet if Sirius hadn't had come. Sorry about throwing you," she said tiredly.

"Yeah, that hurt a little bit, but I think I hurt Sirius more that you hurt me," he said with a smile. "I wanted to say good night to my….girlfriend?"

"I like that. You do realize I act awful to you because Sirius and Remus can't know, right?" she asked.

"Course, Lils. Sorry, but I'm a little nervous about teaching. You want to help me?"

With that they left the room, at about the same time Sirus got to his classroom.

"All right, all right. Settle down, I'm well aware of my good looks. Sit down and once I take role you can ask me questions."

The second Sirius put down the list, half a dozen pedicured hands shot into the air. He called on girls randomly.

"Are you single?"

"How old are you?"

"You're hot, did you know that?"

He answered. "I'm sadly single at the moment, hopefully it's temporary. I'm almost 19. And yes, I know I'm hot."

A patronus of a cat streamed into the room and at the sight of it Sirius balked. "Crap. Um, we'll do patronuses! Read about them and take notes," he said as he went into the hallway, door slamming behind him.

"Hey, Lils," he said hesitantly.

"Is that your idea of a lesson, Professor Black? Flirting with school girls?" Lily raged.

"I was planning on assigning something," was the weak reply.

"This is a job, Sirius, not a date finder. You're supposed to teach!"

"It was all in fun, Lils, honest," he said.

"Sirius, I'm not in a good mood, and it's all your fault. Yes, James is also at fault. Unless you'd like me to permanently hex you, it would be wise to go in there and teach. Would you like supervision?" Lily lectured.

"Ouch. Fine Lils, I'll teach. And if supervision is a very cute red head, then I'll gladly take it."

There was a flash of light and Sirius looked around, apparently unharmed. "That the best you can do Lils?"

But she was gone, a mirror in her place. Sirius picked it up and dropped it immediately. His formerly black hair was now the exact same color red as Lily's hair.

"Evans!" he yelled, as he walked back into class.

Kathleen Shaw raised her hand. "Um, Professor Black. Your hair is red like Professor Evans'"

"Yeah, exactly like it Shaw. I got on the bad side of Professor Evans, and I'm lucky this is all she did to me. Although it takes me from drop-dead gorgeous to cute," Sirius said. "Um, yeah. Continue reading about patronuses. I want an essay on what they are, how to cast them, and what they do. A foot long essay, and it will be graded by N.E.W.T. standards. Work on it now if you're done reading."

Sirius sat moodily at his desk. 'She sure knows how to damage a man, she does.'

Half an hour later he was lying with his horrible red hair dangling over a couch in the staff room. He heard the door open and groaned inwardly.

"Lils! What did you do to your hair? Why'd you cut it?" asked a confused James.

"What do you mean, James? I didn't do anything to my hair," said an even more confused Lily, walking into the room. "Oh, um, I'm hungry. Got to go eat," she said, seeing the possible danger for herself.

"Oh my God. Padfoot, what happened to you?" James asked coming around to look at Sirius.

He rolled over muttering something about evil Marauders and red hair.

"Ah! So you've managed to get on the bad side of my flower have you? What'd you do?"

Sirius turned over and sincerely said, "I don't know, mate. I wasn't doing anything unordinary. I was just flirting."

James clapped a hand to his head and said, "Sirius, that was stupid. That would be like, like, like McGonagall flirting with you or me" He shuddered. "Don't do it again, Paddy."

"Fine, whatever. Undo it James. I can't do it," whined Sirius.

James tried and both he and Sirius were thrown backwards.

"The wrath of Lily. Look at yourself Sirius," said James laughing.

Sirius' hair was now red and curly, very curly. "Crap!" he said. "Well, you better take a look see also Prongs."

James now had red hair to match Sirius', minus the curls.

Remus walked in, said, "You really got Lily ticked. And you two aren't good looking red heads." Then he left.

"Under," James said, throwing out his cloak. He and Sirius quickly went back to James' room.

Soon after, a pounding came on the door. "Open up! You'd better or else you'll be forever red haired! You two had-" Lily had her fist raised to continue pounding when James opened the door.

"Come in already Lils. Nice work by the way. Great Charmwork," he said.

"Shut it Prongs! Just fix me, Evans! Red doesn't look good!" growled Sirius.

Lily waved her wand and James' hair went back to normal.

Realizing his mistake, Sirius said, "Dang it Lily! Your hair looks hot, it's cute on you! It and curls don't work for me. Please, Lily, please."

She raised her wand but James stopped her. He conjured a camera, snapped a shot and banished the camera. "Go ahead, Lils"

Sirius' hair returned to normal. He turned and left.

"Padfoot, you now say what?" demanded James.

"Thanks Lils. You're a true Marauder.


	5. In Class Again, Part 2

Chapter Five: In Class Again, Part 2 

James ran after Lily, "So I just read everything you have on this parchment thingy and I'll be good?"

"For the tenth time, yes! And that would be a hand-written lesson plan that took a lot of my time."

"Okay, no need to get angry. And I wouldn't have came to say goodnight if I knew it was my fault you left early," he said with a quick look at the map in his hands. Then he kissed her. "See you Lils."

James walked off to his classroom, his head in the clouds. He plowed through a crowd of third years, "Move it, midgets!"

'Crap, I'm a teacher! Whoops!'

"Sorry guys. Bad habits. Head on inside. Take you seats."

James took role and got out Lily's notes.

"Right, I'm really no good at this, but I'll learn," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Um, today is strictly review. I'm going to ask each of you to perform two basic charms for me. They are Wingardium Leviosa and Alohamora. You may now practice for a few moments," James read.

After fifteen minutes, James went to each student individually. At an apparent disaster zone, James stopped a boy just before he blew up his feather.

"What's your name?" James asked.

"Nigel Lensic, Professor Potter, sir."

'Professor Potter, sir. Hey, I could most definitely get used to that name.' James thought.

"Professor?" asked Lensic.

"Er, right. Sorry, I zoned out. Cast your spell, please."

He did and James saw his mistake right away.

"Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_- sa, Nigel. With a long _gar_. Try it that way, okay?" he explained.

The girl next to Nigel was also having problems. Her feather was on fire. She was poking at the feather with an apparent hate towards it.

"Aguamenti. Hi, what's your name?" James asked.

"Kelly Doonhan, Professor Potter, sir."

'There it is again. It's a title. Haha, I've got a title. Crap, still in class.'

"Sorry, Kelly, daydream. Don't jab at your feather. It's swish and flick, not poke, poke, poke, okay? Try that," he instructed.

Several minutes later James was in control again. All the feathers were banished and the room cleaned up.

"Okay, so I can't go by what Professor Evans wrote for me anymore. Practice levitation tonight, you will be quizzed on it at the next class. Please prepare an essay explaining the root origin of the charm, and the casting technique and result. Class dismissed," he said.

Once all the students had left, James thought to himself, 'Lily's rubbing off on me. The pronunciation and technique thing was a very un-Prongs type thing. Oh, well, I think I did okay.'

Spotting Lily down the hall, James yelled out, "Lils! Wait a second!"

Rushing to lock his door, he locked his cloak in the door and ran, only to be yanked to the ground and hit his head.

"Oh, my gosh! James! James? Wake up, please! Oh my gosh!" cried Lily as she ran to the door. "Um, Aguamenti! Um, James, it's Lily. Will you wake up for your Lily?"

Giving up hope, she kissed him, knowing that would work. It did, don't worry.

"Hi, Lils! Why's my head hurt and why am I on the ground?" he asked.

"James, I have to go to class. Take the chocolate that I conjured and eat it on the way to the hospital wing, okay?" she instructed.

He got up to walk but she pushed him down.

"Wait a second! Alohamora! Okay, James, go to the hospital," she said, shutting the door again.

Sprinting, Lily made it to her classroom. "Hello…sorry I'm…late. Accident…in hallway…quite bad. Yes, alright, get inside you lot," panted Lily.

She took role quickly to make up for lost time.

"Welcome. We're going to try to identify a few potions. The first is…anyone? Yes Miss Shaw?"

"It's Veritaserum. It forces the drinker to tell the truth."

"And the next is what Mr. Hornts?" Lily asked. "Hornts! For goodness sake stop ogling. Honestly, I get enough of that from my friends, I don't need it from my students. What's the potion Hornts?"

"Um, Polyjuice Potion, I think, Professor Evans," said the boy.

"Very good. Now I'm going to give you this one. It's called Amortentia. Which is what Mr. Jasec?"

"Love Potion, Professor," said the boy.

"Correct. And how do you know this, Miss Limones?" Lily quizzed.

"It's mother-of-pearl look and the steam spirals," said the girl.

"Smart bunch of people we've got here, don't we? Last potion is a little thing called Felix Felicis. It is liquid luck. You all did wonderfully today. But you still have an assignment," said Lily to assorted groans. "I know, I know. But you already know most of the answers. You are to write a two-foot essay on the four potions I showed you today. Each potion's sector must include the appearance, usage, and directions on making the potion. It should be in N.E.W.T. format, best essay gets a bottle of Felix. Class dismissed."

After everyone left, Lilly grabbed a vial of Felix and locked it in her stores before clearing all the cauldrons.

"Evans! Where's James?" cried Sirius as he stormed into the room.

"Aw, how cute! The little doggy is lost without his master," she replied in a baby voice.

When Sirius looked hurt, Lily said, "Actually, he's in the hospital wing. Interesting fall, really. Shall we go see him?"

Just then a winded Remus ran into the room. "Have you seen James, I can't find him anywhere, and he's got the map."

"Moony, deep breath. Red here says Prongs is in the hospital. She says he took an odd fall," said Sirius, as the threesome set off towards the hospital wing.

"'Red', Sirius?" inquired Lily.

"Your nickname, Lils. Because of your hair," he explained.

"Sirius Black, I'll give you red-" started Lily.

"Don't, Lily, please. You almost killed him this morning. I don't think he can handle it again," said Remus.

"Thanks, Remy," cried Sirius, loudly. "Padfoot's gonna visit with James. See ya guys." And with that a dog appeared and bounded into the hospital. Lily and Remus followed him.

Sirius put his paws up on the bed and nudged James.

"Hey, Padfoot. Did you miss me? Remus, Lily, how goes it?" asked James, quietly.

"Fine, James. What happened to you?" replied Remus.

"Oh, well, I think I was shutting my door and got my robe stuck in it without knowing. Then I was walking away and got yanked back and that's all I remember. At least until I was covered in ice water, Lily," he said with scorn.

Sirius licked James' face, the dog eyes twinkling.

"Ugh, Paddy, that's disgusting. The mutt's licking my face, Eww!" squealed James. "Quick, Pomfrey's coming, be Sirius!"

Sirius was now in his normal body. He let out a bark-like laugh. "You got a concussion because you shut your robe in a door? That's rich James! Rich!"

"Stop it! He could have been hurt and you don't even care about it. You just want to laugh at him," Lily scolded.

"Oh, and you saw it happen did you Evans?" challenged Sirius.

"Yes, as a matter of fact-"

"Guys!" James managed, cutting off Lily. "Sorry, but it doesn't really matter. I can get out in two days, just as long as my friends don't make my head explode!"

"Yikes! Sorry Prongs. Hey, I'm missing dinner. Got to go," said Sirius, walking off.

"Full moon's near. I need to take my medications. Good night, James," said Remus, also walking off.

"James, was this whole thing my fault?" asked Lily.

"Dunno. I guess. I was trying to run and catch up to you. And you woke me up in the best way possible…" he said dreamily.

"Don't tell, James! How 'bout I say good night in the best way possible, too?" she said.

"Hmm…sounds good Lils. See you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Most definitely. Good night, James," Lily said, kissing him.

"Good night my Lily flower."


	6. Hogsmeade

Chapter Six: Hogsmeade 

Lily and James sat in Lily's office, talking, of course with a sound proof spell going on.

James had his chair tipped back and his feet of Lily's desk.

"Move your feet, James," Lily said from the desk chair.

"Nope," he said.

"James!" screamed Lily.

"Fine, fine, okay," he said, tapping his feet together.

"Ugh! You know what I mean," Lily said.

"I know I do, but if I do that, I'll fall over. Lils, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" James asked.

"Can't" she said, and James did fall over backwards.

"Are you okay?" she asked, running over to him.

"Yeah, sure. What do you mean can't?" asked a disappointed James.

"We can't go, James. People will see us. I'd like to, really," Lily explained.

"I've got an idea, Lils. We can transfigure ourselves into other people. Not a totally different person, but change our hair and faces, and height and stuff. Oh, and our voices."

"Sounds okay. But how would we get there? And how would we convince Remus and Sirius that we couldn't go?" questioned Lily.

"Right. First part's easy. I know some passageways, one goes to Honeydukes. Second part…hmm. We could convince the nurse to let us stay in the hospital, then leave, and come back from the trip early," James said.

"Excellent. What should we call ourselves?" asked Lily.

"John and Lisa?" said James.

"That's too obvious, you idiot! Your friends aren't stupid. How about…Nate and Tara?" asked Lily.

"Sounds good Lils…I mean Tara. We should probably stage the hospital thing now. Lets go," James said, walking out of the room.

In the hospital wing, they talked to the nurse, and climbed into beds, the hospital pajamas on.

"We hexed each other, right James?" Lily called, sounding sick.

"Right," James coughed. "Darn sleeping potion. G'night Lils," and he was out.

Finally it was the first Hogsmeade visit. Sirius was overjoyed.

He had ran to James' room and knocked and knocked. Then he went in and searched the place. He was about to run to Lily's room, when Remus clothes lined him and he crumpled to the ground, cursing.

"What was that for Remy? It hurt," growled Sirius, getting up and rubbing his neck.

"To save you from looking even more like an idiot than you already do. I've got the map, and-"

"What?! Where's James? He can't miss this!" cried Sirius.

"Yeah, well it looks like he's going to, because he and Lily are both in the hospital," Remus said, sadly.

"What?! Let's go, Remy!" called Sirius, running down the hallway.

When they got to the hospital, Lily and James were both out cold.

"What happened to them?" demanded Sirius.

"They both hexed each other, Professor Black. And they won't be waking up for a while. So you two had best be off to town," said the nurse.

"Thank you. Can you give this to James when he wakes up? Come on Sirius! Come on!" said Remus, dragging Sirius from the room.

Half an hour later, Lily and James woke up. James checked the map and when he saw that his friends were gone, said, "Ready, Tara?"

"Ready, Nate," she said, as they both went off to transfigure themselves.

James came out first, a little taller and more muscular. His eyes were bright blue and his hair was blond and a lot shorter, though still a little messy. His was angled a little bit more. He wore khaki pants and a white polo shirt with a black leather jacket over it.

Lily then came out. She was taller and thinner. She was tanner and her hair was waist length and black. Her eyes were a soft chocolate color. She wore a black silk skirt and a baby blue tank top showing some midriff. A black silk shirt hung open over that.

"Lily? Is that you?" James asked, his blond eyebrows raised.

"Lily? I don't know any Lilys. I'm Tara, and you're Nate. Hello!" she said.

"Aw, gee, sorry Tara. My mind slipped. You look great," he said, kissing her.

"So do you, Nate. Lets go, please," Lily said.

James threw his cloak around them and led Lily through the passage to Honeydukes.

Once outside James asked, "Tara, do you want anything? Because I'll buy whatever you want."

"Ah, so that's where the arrogance comes from. I don't need much, just a couple books and an ice cream," said Lily.

"Why an ice cream?" asked James, walking arm in arm with Lily to the bookstore.

"I've got a good feeling that's where Sirius and Remus will be, and I want to see what they say," she said.

Half and hour later, James and Lily walked out of the book store, James carrying a heavy bag.

They went to the ice cream parlor, and picked a table next to the one Sirius and Remus were at. "What do you want, sweetie?" asked James.

"Strawberry milkshake, please, Nate," Lily said with a smile.

She turned and watched James intently until he came back with the ice cream.

"This will get Sirius angry, watch," he whispered, sitting down. "Hey, guys. You're students aren't you?"

"No, we're teachers," Sirius said, looking at Lily.

"Forgive me for not believing you. But, you're not old enough to teach," said James.

"Wanna bet, Mr. Rich Guy?" asked Sirius, turning red. "If our other two friends were here, you'd be hexed into oblivion. I promise."

"Fine, I believe you," said James, raising his hands. "You're teachers. And I'm fairly confident your friends wouldn't hex me."

Sirius stood up, eyes glinting. Lily jumped up and said, "Nate, I changed my mind. I'd like to go to the coffee shop with you. Lets go, honey. Wait! Say good bye to our friends first."

"Right. You were nice to sit next to," James said to Remus. "And you, stop ogling my fiancé!"

"Nice to meet you both. And I've honestly got to say to you," Lily said, pointing to Sirius. "You'd look better with red hair."

James grabbed the bag and took Lily's hand, leading her to Madame Pudifoot's.

Once sitting at a table with coffee's Lily said, "You can't honestly say that went according to plan, can you?"

"To my plan it did. Sirius gets mad easily and I wanted to tick him off. It's fun," James said, laughing.

"You're an idiot," Lily said, grabbing his hand. "What prompted you to say I'm your fiancé?"

"Er, yeah, sorry about that. It was wishful thinking. What about that crack about Sirius' hair?" James said, his hand in his hair. "That was weeks ago."

"Don't do that! It doesn't look good in blond hair. And, yeah, I couldn't resist. You both looked stupid that day."

James kissed her, and she let him, for a while.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We need to go. I've got a feeling our friends will head back soon," Lily said.

So the two of them snuck back into school through the cellar. Once there, they transfigured themselves back to normal and made themselves look tired. Lily sent her books to her room and banished the bag. Then they ran back to the hospital wing.

They plopped into their beds and took a mild sleeping potion.

"That was fun, James. Thanks," Lily said, falling into a light sleep.

It was soon interrupted when the door flew open, and a flustered Sirius ran in, followed by Remus.

"What's wrong with you two? You missed a fight!" yelled Sirius, conjuring a chair and slapping a still sleeping James.

"Whasamatter?" asked James, groggily. "Oh, hey, Padfoot."

"You missed a fight, Prongsie!" yelled Sirius.

"You beat somebody up, Sirius?" asked Lily, struggling to sit up.

"You couldn't really say that," said Remus, helping her sit.

"Thanks. Sirius?" Lily prompted.

"Well this chick and her boyfriend talked to us at the ice cream place. Man, was she hot!"

Lily shot a look at James and told Sirius to continue.

"Right. This jerk didn't think we were old enough to teach. I told him we'd have hexed him if you were there, and he said he doubted it. Then I got him ticked."

James groaned, "What did you do, Padfoot?"

"I was eyeing his girl. She was really cute, mate. Oh, Lils, want to change my hair again?" Sirius said. "The chick said I'd look good with red hair."

"She lied. You look like an idiot with my hair. What color hair did she have, Sirius?" Lily said, calmly.

"Black."

"Then keep your hair the same," Lily said.

"How'd you guys wind up in here?" asked Remus.

"James can answer that," Lily said, huffily.

There went his hand. "I tried to kiss Lils. Tried. She hexed me, so I panicked and hexed her," he said sheepishly.

Sirius was rolling on the ground. Remus had left, which was probably a good thing, because Sirius ended up in the hospital that night with the effects of two hexes cast by angry people on him.

Overall, the day had gone great for James. He had a date with Lily. He kissed her, and got to fight with and hex Sirius. It all worked out.


	7. Lily and James

Chapter Seven: Lily and James Chapter Seven: Lily and James

A few months had passed since the Hogsmeade trip.

Sirius and Remus were in the hospital. Sirius had several deep gashes on his back and Remus was scratched and bruised all over.

James managed the full moon the night before with just a few scratches, all that he could heal by himself.

James and Lily were in Lily's office. He was lying on the couch, and she was at her desk, writing a lesson plan for him.

"Lils, when will you be done?" asked James, staring at the ceiling.

"In about ten minutes, unless you want me to stop now, and give you a worthless lesson."

"Ah, well, in that case, please continue by all means," he replied, waving his hand.

Lily shook her head and finished the plan. "Do you want this James?"

"Yes, give it to me," he said, grabbing his bag.

"I think that you need to pay me for all the plans I write for you," Lily said.

"What?" James cried.

"Pay me, you're in debt to me," she explained.

Lily, who was now standing against her desk, found herself in a kiss with James.

Once they broke it, James asked, "Was that payment enough?"

She replied with, "I'm pretty sure it is. Take it, James."

He took the plan, shoved it into his bag, and threw the bag over to the door.

"James," said Lily, sitting on the couch. "We haven't heard from Sirius or Remus at all today. What's wrong?"

"Lils, last night was-" James started.

"Full moon! Oh, how could I have forgotten that? Are they okay?"

"They've been worse, Lils. Remus is just banged up. He's bruised, he might have bit marks on a leg, and I think he might have shallow, really shallow mind you, stab wounds on his stomach caused by antlers," James said guiltily.

"Oh, no! And Sirius?" Lily asked.

"He's a little bit worse, Lils. Remy caught him and scratched him along his back. He's got about ten deep gashes all down it."

"Why aren't you there, too?" Lily asked.

"Hey, you want me to be hurt?" James asked, actually looking hurt. "No, I wasn't hurt badly last night. I've got bruises on my arms, from Sirius getting thrown against me. I've got a few scratches on my back, too," he said.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," said Lily, leaning against James.

"Yeah, so am I, especially right now," James said, putting his arm around Lily. "Hey, Lils, do you like me?"

"Well, obviously, James. I've been going out with you for about four months. And I did like you during the last year of school," Lily said.

"Ha! Yes! I knew it!" cried James.

"What was the point of that question?" Lily asked, bringing James out of us daydreams.

"I've said I love you Lils. Do you love me?" he asked.

"Of course, James. You know that. Why'd you need to know?" Lily asked again.

James took something from his pocked and knelt down in front of Lily. "This is why. Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

Lily blinked, then hugged James. "Of course I will!"

James took the glittering diamond ring from the box and slid it onto Lily's hand.

She looked at it and it disappeared.

"Lils! Where'd it go? What happened?" James yelped.

"It's still there. It's just a concealment charm. Nobody can know about it. We can't even tell Sirius and Remus. You understand, right?" Lily said.

"Right. Yeah, I knew that. Let's go see Remy and Sirius. Ha! You are my fiancé now," James said, pulling Lily out of the room and towards the hospital.

They walked through the doors to see Remus sitting up reading and Sirius lying on his stomach.

While James went to Remus, Lily walked to Sirius' bed. She put her hand on his arm and he turned his head a little.

"Hey, Lils. How goes it?"

"Hi, Sirius. I'm doing fine, but what about you?" she said.

"Oh, I'm fine, too. I just can't sit up or do anything, my back hurts like crazy, and I was mauled by a werewolf. But yeah, I'm fine, thanks Lils," said Sirius.

"Shut up! It wasn't Remus' fault. And if I've heard correctly you damaged his leg. You'll be able to sit up soon. You really need to stop whining, it's a bad habit of yours."

"Gee, Lils, I love you too," Sirius muttered. "Prognsie! Come here!"

Lily and James switched places. She sat on the end of Remus' bed and said, "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, actually. Thanks Lily. But I've got a pretty heavy conscious going right now," he said, putting down his book.

"You don't have to feel guilty," she said.

"I do though. Don't you see, Lils? I've torn up Sirius' back, and scratched up James. I feel awful."

"Don't," she said firmly, fingering her new ring. "James apparently head-butted you and Sirius bit you. And they had control over what they were doing."

"Good point. What's up with your finger, Lils?" Remus asked.

"Oh, it hurts. James stabbed me with a quill," she lied.

"Oi, Prongs! Stabbing someone with a quill is kind of low, don't you think?"

James looked up, confused. He caught Lily's eyes and said, "Yeah, well most of what I do is low, Remy."

"Hey, are you going to be okay? I need to write more lessons plans for James," Lily said, leaving.

"We'll be fine Lils. You should stab James in the process. See you," said Remus.

"Yeah, bye," said Sirius.

Once in Lily's room again, James said, "I didn't stab you, did I?"

"No. I guess I was turning the ring. Remus saw me. I told him you stabbed me. Sorry," she said.

"Gee, thanks, Lils," James said, hugging her. "Undo the charm."

She did and looked closely at the ring. "James, this must have cost a fortune. How'd you pay for it?"

"That's all you care about Lils? Don't you think it's pretty or anything?" he joked. "Fine. Myfamilysrich," he muttered.

"What? And it is beautiful, James."

"Thanks, Lils. My family's kind of rich. That's how I got it. I don't care about my money though."

"Sure you don't, you arrogant prat," Lily said.

James looked hurt. "Really, Lils?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't call you names for real at all anymore. I won't even fake it unless we're by Remus and Sirius," she said.

"I know, Lils. I know," James said. "This is the best day of my life, Lils. Do you know that? You tortured me for seven years, then you say you'll marry me. I love you, Lils."

"It's the best day of my life too, James. I'm so sorry for being awful during school, but you weren't exactly angels to me. I love you too."


	8. I Hate Slytherins

Chapter Eight: I Hate Slytherins Chapter Eight: I Hate Slytherins

Several weeks later found Sirius waking up and dreading what was to come. He had another class of Slytherins today.

After breakfast, Sirius grudgingly passed James. "I hate Slytherins," he said on his way to the classroom.

"Move it you slime balls!" Sirius yelled, pushing his way to the classroom.

He took role and noticed two missing students, Tontas and Fricana. "Right. That's ten points from Slytherin for both missing persons," he said to several boos. "And 30 points off because of the booing."

"On to the lesson. Yes, Loviner?"

"Professor Black, you look totally hot today," said the girl.

"I know, thanks," Sirius said. "Wait, scratch that. You're a Slytherin. 20 points off for scarring me for life. Now, on to the lesson. Name the Unforgivable Curses."

"Cruciatus, Imperious, and Avada Kedavra," rattled off a boy.

"Right. 10 points for getting them right, 5 off for saying them all without hesitation. What's the spell for a Patronus?" drilled Sirius.

"Expecto Patronum," said a girl in the back of the classroom.

"Right, perform it for me."

She tried and failed.

"This is how you do it," Sirius said, demonstrating. "5 points off for not being able to do it. In case you haven't noticed, this is a pop quiz of sorts. What color is the killing curse?

"Green, duh," said a boy in the back of the room.

Sirius glared at him. "10 points from Slytherin for that smart-alecky remark. Has anyone or will anyone ever survive this particular curse?"

There were assorted 'no's' from every student in the room.

"Well, excuse me for saying so, but I've got a good feeling somebody will beat it out eventually," Sirius said.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen, Professor Lie-a-lot," said a boy in the front row.

Sirius slowly looked up. "Did you just call me a liar?"

"So what it I did, Black?" the boy replied.

"That's it. 5 points off for calling me a liar, 10 off for back mouthing, and 10 off for treating a teacher with disrespect," Sirius yelled.

"Can you even do that?" asked the cocky boy.

"I don't think I can, "said Sirius in a mocking voice. "But, wait. I just did, so yes, I can do that."

"Professor, exactly how many points have you taken from us today?" asked a girl.

"Well, let's see. 20 for the missing people, 30 for booing at me, 20 for scarring me for life, 5 for openly saying Unforgivable Curses, 5 for not being able to do a Patronus, 35 for disrespect, and 10 for talking out of turn. So that's a grand total of 125. You know, you should be proud. I think you lot are the first group of students to actually come close to the amount of points a couple friends and I lost at one time. I believe we lost about 250 points," said Sirius, remembering the old times. "We got them all back within a week, what with Quidditch points and one of my friend's brains, two of their brains actually. Yup, good times, good times."

"Sure, Black. I hate to interrupt your memories-no, actually I enjoy it- but class is almost over," said a girl.

"Right. Your assignment. I want a two foot essay from each of you discussing respect. I want it defined, along with disrespect. I want examples of each, discussion on the amazing display of it shown here today, and what actions you're going to take. Class dismissed."

As the kids filed out, one raised her wand. Sirius silently sent it flying before the girl muttered, "Stupefy."

He smiled. "I really don't recommend trying that again. I'm quite good with hexes. 20 points from Slytherin for trying to harm a teacher."

Sulking, Sirius walked to the staff room. He threw down his bag and jumped onto a couch. He didn't land there.

"Oi, pea brain!" James said, pocketing his wand. "Someone's already sitting here!"

"Sorry," Sirius muttered, getting up from the floor.

"What's wrong, Sirius?" Lily asked from an armchair.

"I hate Slytherins," he said. "Other than that, I had a great class period."

"How does that work, Padfoot? Your class was entirely Slytherin," Remus noted from another couch.

Sirius grinned. "I know. I took a grand total of about 145 points from the lot of nasties."

James sat up. "Excellent, mate! Going after our record, are they?"

"What record?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"Nothing really Lils. Just the time the four of us-no not you, Pettigrew-lost 250 points from Gryffindor," Sirius said.

Lily narrowed her eyes. "When was this?"

"3rd year, Transfiguration class," James said, clearly enjoying the memory. "Paddy and me faked sick the day we knew McGonagall was talking about Animagi. We came in as Padfoot and Prongs at the peak of the lesson."

"I don't remember that day at all. What are you talking about?" Lily said, confused.

"Yeah, about that. James kind of hurt you a little bit, and then we lost control and switched back to our human selves," Sirius said.

"McGonagall took 100 points from both Sirius and James for being unregistered Animagi. She took another 25 points from James for hurting you and 25 from me for not telling anybody," Remus said.

"Okay, why don't I remember that, and I thought nobody knew that you were Animagi?" questioned Lily.

"We sort of performed memory charms on everybody. Not before we could stop the points from being deducted though," said James.

"Ugh!" cried Lily. "You were all idiotic, arrogant prats! All of you, up through the end of 7th year. And honestly I'm not convinced you've changed much. Well, maybe Remus changed, or wasn't that bad to begin with. James, you and Sirius are still, and have always been jerks. You've just reinforced your idiocy today."

James caught her eyes and was about to argue about her calling him names, but one look from her shut him up.

Absent mindedly, Lily fingered her invisible ring.

James sighed, "What did you do to your finger this time, Lils?"

She shot him another look, this one saying 'As if you don't know."

Then aloud, she said, "A klutzy kid dropped his cauldron on my hand. My fingers hurt a little bit."

"Whatever, Lils," said Sirius, leaving.

"Night guys," said Remus, also leaving.

"Muffliato," said James.

"You don't trust them much, do you?" she asked.

"Not really. You do notice that they leave us alone a lot, don't you?"

"Yup, night James," she said, kissing him, and then stepping over a sleeping Sirius on the way to her rooms.

James called out, "Night Lils!"

He kicked Sirius gently in the gut. "Oi, stalker. Wake up and go to sleep on your bed."


	9. Plotting for the Best

Chapter 9: Plotting for the Best Chapter 9: Plotting for the Best

It was now about three weeks before school ended. James and Sirius were sitting at a table in James' room, heads close together, and whispering quickly and quietly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Paddy. A final send off of sorts, right?" James said.

"Exactly, it's got to be a great prank though. Our very best," agreed Sirius.

"The Marauders say good bye to this old place," said James, dreamily.

"Good bye until mini-James' and –Sirius' roam theses hallowed halls," Sirius laughed, manically.

They started scrawling things on scraps of papers and in books. They were so absorbed in the prank that they didn't' her the portrait open, or for that matter the person who came in.

That person walked over and stood so that when they fell backwards, they would land right on top of the plotting table.

Still absorbed in their scheming, James and Sirius had no idea of another presence in the room until that very person fell onto the table, gracefully.

Sirius yelled, and fell off his chair. Making sure he was going to be down for a least a few seconds, James quickly kissed Lily.

"Wotcher Lils?" he said, as Sirius pulled himself up.

Lily blinked sweetly and said, "So what would you two be doing that you look like scheming 5th years again? And to not notice me when all you ever do is stare? What's wrong, boys?"

Still dazed, Sirius asked, "When did you apparate in here?"

"Hm, old habits brings back old thoughts apparently. You knuckle-head, you can't apparate in Hogwarts! How many times do I need to tell you that? How many times do I need to ask you to tell me what you're doing," Lily asked, still on the table.

"So, how did you get in?" demanded Sirius.

"I walked through a little thing called a portrait hole, and I walked up to the table. What are you doing?" Lily said.

"Sorry, Lils, it's official Marauder business. You can't know about it," said Sirius.

"I think I can know about it, considering I am an official Marauder."

"But, but, oh fine, Lils. Grab a chair," James said, realizing that he and Sirius had lost the battle.

Conjuring a chair, Lily sat down and simply said, "Explain."

James sighed, "We're planning a good bye prank to this school, Marauder style. Trouble is, we don't have any idea what to do. We want to make this our best prank ever."

"Who's the target?" Lily asked.

"Slytherins," came Sirius' gruff reply.

"How would you describe the Slytherins?" she asked.

"Greasy, slime balls, usually, I think," Sirius said.

"Be serious. Not all Slytherins are greasy, slime balls are they?" Lily prompted.

"You're a genius Lily! We make them all slime balls!" cried James.

"While you come up with how to do that, I'm going to leave. I've done my part. All I request is some credit in this whole thing. Good night," said Lily, leaving.

"Night," Sirius muttered.

"Good Night, Lils!" James yelled.

James and Sirius then discussed way after way to jinx, no sorry, prank the Slytherins. After going through 3 scrolls of notes and failed incantations, they created one that worked. Then they tested it on each other, first verbally with wands, then non verbally, and finally, wandless. Once that was perfected, the two of them added a finishing touch of their own.

They ran off to tell Remus and then fell right to sleep, anxious to cast the spell the next day.

The Marauders woke up and went through their classes as usual. Finally, it was dinner time.

"Act natural, guys," Sirius said, as the four of them took their seats.

All was normal and as planned until James and Sirius caught each other's eyes.

One by one, Slytherins became slime balls. Well, actually, their hair became long, black, greasy and just plain nasty in perfect imitations of Snape.

Students looked around for anyone with a wand. Teachers did the same, Marauders included.

Dumbledore stood up and said, "Would anyone care to take responsibility for this prank? If not, we will be forced to administer Veritaserum to each of you to find out who did this."

He tried to undo the spell, but to no success. "Once again, would anyone care to confess to this? It appears the effects will remain until the casters counter their spell."

Suddenly white fireworks went off about the Slytherin table. At first they just crackled and flashed, grabbing the attention of everybody in the hall.

Then, the light show rearranged it self, forming the message:

'OUR FINAL TRIBUTE TO

GOOD OLD HOGWARTS-

L, M, P, AND P'

The students were baffled, as were many of the teachers. They stared at the blinking message for the five minutes it lasted before the lights burned out.

Somebody clapped. Then more people gradually joined in. During the uproar, the Slytherins went back to normal.

Dumbledore stood up once more. "Well, we can thanks L, M, P, and P for disrupting an otherwise peaceful evening. Please, finish your food and go back to your house commons."

As the students left, the Marauders made to leave too.

At Dumbledore's request, they walked to him, innocence and unknowing plastered all over their faces.

"How did you four enjoy the events of this evening?" the headmaster asked.

"It was highly advanced magic, Professor," Lily said.

"We've been replaced right under our unknowing eyes," Sirius said.

"Those buggers sure know what they're doing," put in Remus.

"And they pick good targets, too," added James.

"Fine, you may go," Dumbledore said. "I don't know what Hogwarts is going to turn into without the Marauders. That group might just be the smartest and most clever group of their age." 

The four of them stopped and turned around, staring at the man in front of them.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I trust you will have a good night's sleep. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Smiling and shaking their heads, the Marauders walked to the staff room.

Once in and comfortable, Lily yelled, "L, M, P, and P?! Are you insane?"

Sirius raised an arm and to looks from the other three said, "Guilty, your Honor,"

"You said you wanted credit for it, Lils. It only made sense for the master mind to be listed first," James said with a grin.

Sirius said, "I just want to know how Dumbledore knew it was us."

"Sirius, the man knows everything. He probably learned of it the same way he learns of everything else," Remus explained.

"You guys really left your mark," Lily commented.

"Ah, but you just made your debut," drawled James.

"This is one prank Hogwarts is going to remember for an awful long time," Sirius said with a yawn.

The others all nodded and yawned too.

"Until the next generation of Marauders comes along, that will remain in the memories of Hogwarts students and teachers for years," Remus said.


	10. Closing Announcements

Chapter Ten: Closing Announcements Chapter Ten: Closing Announcements

It was the last day of term, and James was once again lounging on the couch in Lily's room. She was busy packing and double checking that she had everything.

"Hey, Lils?" he said, sitting up.

"Yeah."

"I was thinking. Maybe we should have an announcement made in our honor at the feast tonight," he said.

"You mean, an announcement regarding our engagement?" she asked.

"Of course I do, Lils," he said with a kiss.

"But in front of everyone? In front of Remus and Sirius?"

"Yes, Lils. They have to find out at some time, don't they?" James said.

"Yes, but aren't you afraid of their reactions? This is a big secret. I doubt you've ever kept anything from them up until we started dating," Lily said, concerned.

"True. But they're our mates, Lils. They'll be happy for us. I know they will," James said, getting up. "Speaking of them, let's go find them."

"Wait," Lily said. The ring on her hand was now visible.

James smiled. "Ready now?"

"Yes."

With that, the two of them went off to find their friends.

"What's that, Lily?" asked Remus, pointing to her ring.

"Nothing. It was my grandmother's. I found it at the bottom of my trunk," she replied.

"Who cares? It's just a ring. And it's stopping us from eating. Let's go!" yelled Sirius.

The four of them took their seats at the head table. The hall was decked out in red and gold, as it had been for the past seven years.

Food appeared on the plates and Sirius and James eagerly piled their plates up and began to shovel food into their mouths.

As Lily was getting her own food, a voice asked, "Do they live for food?"

She turned and looked into the twinkling eyes of Dumbledore. "Honestly, I think they do. Professor, this is for you," she said, handing him a note.

It read:

'James and I are engaged. We were hoping to have in announced at the end of the feast. Thank you.'

He looked at Lily's hand and nodded. "Congratulations."

Once everyone was finished eating and the plates were cleared, Dumbledore stood up.

James nudged Lily and she smiled, "Yes, but not yet."

"I'd like to thank you all for another glorious year here at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "I've several announcements to make. The first being that O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. results will be sent out during the holidays."

He pulled a plaque from under the table. "The second is to explain this award to you. It reads, 'Hogwarts Pranksters- never to be forgotten. The Marauders: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs.'"

James and Sirius laughed and grinned proudly.

To the confused audience, Dumbledore said, "This award is dedicated to the group of pranksters who have in some way or another, affected each and every one of us throughout the past eight years."

"The third item on the agenda is the awarding of the House Cup. In fourth place, with 172 house points, is Slytherin, mainly in part to a single teacher who shall remain unnamed."

At this, Sirius smiled and perked up, basking in the attention.

"In third place," Dumbledore continued. "With a total of 203 house points, is Hufflepuff. In second place, with 269 points is Raveclaw. And finally, the winner of this year' House Cup, for the eighth year in a row, is Gryffindor, with 301 house points! Congratulations!"

The hall erupted. Cheers, stomps, whistles, and screams came from three of the four tables. Boos, hisses, and insults came from the final table.

Dumbledore let the noise continue for a time, sitting down, looking amused.

Lily looked over at James. He was extremely fidgety and was trying hard to pay attention to Sirius.

She smile as Dumbledore tapped her arm and said, "Am I correct to say that I'm the only other person that knows about this?"

She nodded, suddenly tense and white faced.

Dumbledore stood up once more. "If I may have your attention for one final time this evening. I have only just been informed of this announcement tonight, and I am very happy to have the pleasure of telling you this." He paused and looked over at James.

"Just say it. Please," said James.

"All right," Dumbledore continued. "This is a first on several accounts. I believe it is the first time an announcement of this sort has been made at Hogwarts. And I know that this is the first time I've been privileged to make this type of announcement. And, it is the first time anybody besides myself and the people it concerns will hear about this. I am pleased to announce the engagement of Lily Evans to James Potter!"

The hall erupted once more. Lily and James both sat there, beaming, a heavy burden now behind them.

After several moments, Sirius left, students following his lead.

As Lily and James started to leave, Remus said, "Congratulations you two! I'd love to be a part in the talk that you'll have with Sirius, but sadly I need to finish packing. See you tomorrow."

Lily and James covered themselves with the Invisibility Cloak and made their way, unnoticed, to the staff room.


	11. Sirius Reacts

Chapter Eleven: Sirius Reacts Chapter Eleven: Sirius Reacts

Sirius was in shock. He lay on a couch in the staff room, oblivious to anything going on around him.

He perked up when he heard James and Lily talking as they walked into the room.

"Hey," he sulked.

"Hey, Padfoot. Listen-" James said.

"No, you listen," Sirius interrupted. "I've got several questions to ask you."

Lily and James sat down and Sirius continued. "First, you said that ring was your grandma's Lils. I didn't know you were a liar."

"I'm not. I'm a Marauder," she shot back.

"Aren't you happy for us, Padfoot?" James asked.

"Yeah, I am. Congratulations. But I don't get it. Why didn't' you tell me?" Sirius said.

"We wanted to, mate. We really did," James said.

"Then why didn't you!?" Sirius demanded.

"We knew that if we told you that you wouldn't let us hear the end of it," Lily explained.

"Come on, Lils. I wouldn't do that," Sirius protested.

"Yes, you would," James replied.

"Fine. You were smart to not tell me," Sirius said. "I've got another question. Lily you hated James this year, didn't' you?"

"No. Not really," she said. "We had to fake it, other wise you would have found out."

"Oh. Were you even dating?" Sirius asked.

"Nope. I just asked her to marry me and she said yes," James said. "Of course we were dating."

"Since when?"

"Since the meeting we had in Diagon Alley," said Lily.

"What?!" screamed Sirius. "Fine. When did you get the time to go on dates. You were always sick on Hogsmeade weekends."

"Yeah, about that. Sirius, we weren't sick during any of the Hogsmeade weekends," Lily said.

"Then why weren't you there?"

"That's the thing, though, Paddy. We were there," James said.

"Prongs, don't lie to me. You weren't there," Sirius stated.

"Sirius, technically James and Lily weren't there. But we were definitely there," said Lily.

Sirius nodded, then raised his eyebrows and said, "Okay, what?"

"Yeah, Lily. I know what you're talking about and I'm still confused," James said.

"Care to explain?" Sirius asked, crossly.

"Of course I would, my dear Padfoot," James said. "You remember all the couples that would randomly walk up to you and Moony, right?"

"Yeah, the hot chick and the jerk guy, always the same. Why? Wait, never mind. You were not those couples! There's no possible way you were those people!" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius!" yelled Lily. "Calm down, you idiot!"

Sirius shot her a dirty look.

"Padfoot, maybe you forgot that Lily is a genius and I'm a Transfigurations master," James said. "It was us, all of those couples."

"No way," Sirius argued. "I can spot Transfigurations. Those chicks were hot, and I would've been able to see through it if they weren't really hot."

"Wow. Maybe you didn't notice it because the person who transfigured was just incredibly cute to begin with," Lily said with a smile.

"Well, I, okay, that makes sense. But the guys couldn't possibly have been Prongs. They were all rich, spoiled, arrogant, good looking, jocks."

James just look at Sirius over his glasses.

"Fine! Give me one more reason! One more piece of proof!" Sirius demanded.

"Easily. How could that first girl have known that you had recently been a red head, Sirius?" asked Lily.

"Fine! But that's only less than ten dates. And you're still getting married?"

"How thick are you, Paddy? I've spent almost every single night with Lily for an hour or two while she wrote lesson plans for me," James said. "We got to talking a lot."

"Are you really happy for us, Sirius?" asked Lily.

"Of course, Lils! Two of my best mates are going to get married. I've watched the two of them fight for seven years, and now they're going to get married. I'm incredibly happy. Just disappointed that they chose to not share it with me," Sirius said.

"Wow, Sirius. That was deep. I didn't know you had a passionate side to you," James kidded. "Except of course when it comes to those poor girls you dated."

"Shut it, Prongs! If you even think of telling one person, I'll-"

"You'll what? Beat me? Hex me? You've done both before," James said, jeeringly.

"Stop it!" screamed Lily. "This is supposed to be happy. Not happy to the point where two best friends want to kill each other."

The two looked at each other and said, "Sorry, Lils. We didn't mean it."

Lily shook her head and looked at James, who nodded, knowing what she meant.

"Sirius. We want to ask you a question," she said.

"Sirius, you're one of Lily's best mates, and you ARE my best mate. We wanted to ask you, will you be our Best Man?" James said.

Sirius sat there, baffled. "Are you kidding?"

"No," Lily said. "We agreed. We want you to be our Best Man."

"Okay," Sirius said. "Now that I've heard Lily say it, I know you aren't kidding. Of course I'll do it. Who's Maid of Honor?"

"Ugh! You're hopeless, Sirius!" yelled Lily.

"I know. But I'm serious," said Sirius with a laugh.

"I don't know. Probably my sister, if I can get her to even come to the wedding," Lily said.

"Great," Sirius said. "Then I resign my duty as Best Man."

"Sirius!" yelled James.

"I was kidding. I was kidding. No need to kill me yet," said Sirius, hands raised.

"Thanks for saying yes, Padfoot. It means a lot to us," James said.

Just then, Remus walked in with a book. "Here, Lily, this is your," he said, giving it to her.

"Thanks, Remus," she said, putting the book in her bag.

"Hey, Moony," Sirius said, popping up from the floor. "Did you know we saw Lily and Prongs on a couple of their dates?"

"You must be mistaken, Paddy. The only times I've seen them together, they're screaming at each other, in the hospital, or James was making Lily write lesson plans for him."

"We did see them. Well, not them, really, but we saw Lily and James on a couple dates," insisted Sirius.

Remus raised his eyebrows and said, "Alright, who confounded him?"

"It does seem like he's confounded," James admitted. "But he's right. All those hot couples you saw in Hogsmeade, they were all us."

"Really? Wow, that's very impressive Transfiguration," Remus said.

"Thanks," Lily and James both said.

"Congratulations guys! I'm going to sleep," Remus said, leaving.

"Yup, me too. See you all tomorrow," Sirius said.

Lily and James parted ways with a kiss, shortly after, to spend their last night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	12. Final Send Off

Chapter Twelve: Final Send Off Chapter Twelve: Final Send Off

Lily walked to the entrance hall to see a bunch of students and three very tired looking friends of hers.

"Hey, Lils," James said, kissing her.

"Get a room," Sirius said rudely with a yawn. "Oh, yeah. Hi, Lils."

"Morning Lily," Remus said, also with a yawn.

"G'morning to you too," Lily said. "Hey, Sirius, you do know that they'll magic our bags to the train, don't you?"

Sirius looked up from the old bag he was holding. "Oh, no, Lils. This bag is needed on the train."

"What's in the bag, Sirius?"

"Jeesh, Lils. You'll find out soon enough," Sirius replied, deviously.

"I was think, we should take a carriage for old times sake. Does that sound good?" asked Remus.

"Sure," Lily said. "Wait just one second before we go, though. This is probably the last time any of us will ever be in this castle."

Lils, time is running out," James said.

"Fine. Take 30 seconds to come up with your favorite memory. We'll share them on the train," she said.

"Right, and now get in the stupid carriage!" yelled Sirius.

The four of them squeezed into the carriage and took their last looks at the castle they had called home for most of the past eight years.

And then it was gone. They were no longer even on Hogwarts grounds. They were on their way home for the last time.

Shortly after, the carriages came to a halt and the foursome filed out and onto the train. Not surprisingly, the students had left the Marauder's compartment empty.

Right away, they made themselves at home. Lily switched the hard benches for soft couches. James conjured a table and placed it in between the couches. Remus conjured loads of pillows, and Sirius placed the final touch on the door; a 'Do Not Disturb' sign.

Lily and James claimed one couch for themselves. Sirius flopped onto the other one.

Remus walked over to that couch. "Hey, Padfoot. Would you mind moving your feet?"

Yeah, Remy. Actually, I do mind, so I'm not going to move them."

With a sigh, Remus conjured an armchair for himself.

Soon after, the train pulled out of the station.

About 15 minutes into the ride, James said, "Paddy, should we show poor Lils what's in that bag of yours?"

With a grin, Sirius started pulling stuff out of the bag. First came a bunch of butterbeer. Then came-to Lily's amazement-a full meal. Finally, golden plates and utensils came out.

Lily raised her eyebrows and said, "You cant' go three hours without a full meal, Sirius?"

"Nope. You can?"

"Yeah. Actually, I'm not at all hungry right now," she said.

With a grin, James said, "Lils, have some of this pie."

"Okay," she said, first kissing him, then taking the pie.

Sirius made a rude noise through a mouthful of food and shook his head.

Remus saw where this was going and said, "I think now would be a good time to share our memories. Sirius, you first."

"I forgot," he said. "Wait! I remembered. I've got two really similar memories. The first-and hold all comments until the end, Lils- is luring Snivellus into the Shrieking Shack. The second is short-it was interrupted- but it was dangling Snivellus in the air."

"Oh, yeah, those were- um, crappy memories to pick," James said, changing his sentence because of a death glare from Lily.

"Sirius Black, you are a jerk!" Lily yelled. "You almost killed him when you led him into the Shrieking Shack. And you're lucky I interrupted your game of Snape-Dangling!"

"Lily, calm down," James said, soothingly. "You're yelling at Sirius, and we all know that he's an idiot. Yelling can't change that, Lils."

"Thanks," Lily said. "What about your memory, Remus?"

"For me, I think my favorite memory was school as a whole, and my friends. That is, spending seven years with people who knew about my condition, but didn't let it bother them and wanted to help me with it."

Sirius said, "Yup, that's us, Moony. Nice, polite, caring people."

When Lily scoffed at this, he added, "No comments necessary, Lils. What's your favorite memory?"

"That's easy, " she started. "It was this past year, finally getting back at the two people who for the past seven years made my life miserable. In particular, though, I enjoyed throwing you from my room, and switching your hair. I also enjoyed mocking you in secret during our Hogsmeade trips."

"Right. Guess that leaves James," said Remus.

"Yes, Prongs, my dear man, do tell," Sirius said, in mock formality.

"Okay," James said, pointing at Sirius. "The first thing I'm going to say is that you really need to shut up. My memory was when I was finally accepted by the person who had hated me for so long and when she said she'd marry me."

"Really?" asked Lily.

"Yup," James said, pulling Lily into a passionate kiss.

"Oh, wow. This is really sweet - get a room!" yelled Sirius.

The four of them laughed and talked until the train came to a stop.

Quickly, they changed the compartment back to normal and got off the train for the last time.

They got their luggage and stood in the middle of the platform, James with his arm around Lily.

"What are you waiting for, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"My Mum's gonna come. She wanted to say hi to you guys."

"Well, tell her I'm really sorry, James," Remus said. "I actually should be going, it's almost-"

"Full moon," they chorused.

After good byes from all of them, Remus apparated home.

Just then, they saw Mrs. Potter walking towards them.

"James?" asked Lily. "Does your mum know about us?"

Up went his hand. "I was planning on telling her when I introduced her?"

"Sounds good."

By then, Mrs. Potter had reached them. "James! Sirius!" On seeing Lily she said, "James, who's this?"

Sirius snickered, "This'll be good."

James shot him a look and took a deep breath, saying, "Mum, this is Lily Evans. My fiancé."

"Oh, nice to meet you Lily," said Mrs. Potter. "Wait, what did you say, James?"

"Lily's my fiancé, Mum. We're going to get married."

"Oh, congratulations, dears!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed. "Oh, and Sirius, dear? Why are you still here?"

"Oh, I'll be leaving soon. Just wanted to say hi, and ask if I can stay over again this summer."

"Of course, Sirius. You're always welcome. You too, Lily, dear."

"I'm going to go then, and get my stuff," Sirius said. "Wait, it's already at your house. Then, I guess I'll go get food. See you later, Prongs. You too, Evans."

He too apparated.

"Why's his stuff at your house already?" asked Lily.

"He came over the night after our Leaky Cauldron meeting. His home life isn't that great," James said.

"Lily, dear, have you and plans for the wedding yet?" asked Mrs. Potter.

"Only that Sirius will be the Best Man, and my sister will be the Maid of Honor. That is, if she'll even come to the wedding."

"I'm sure she will. Why wouldn't she?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Mum, Lily's muggle-born, and her sister isn't a fan of magic," James explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear. Will you come over for dinner tonight?"

"Absolutely," said Lily.

The three of them apparated to the Potter's house, James and Lily both thinking that those were the easiest good-byes and the best year ever.


End file.
